


An hour's journey can feel like a lifetime

by TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot/pseuds/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl in a fez and t-shirt emblazoned with Matt's own face looked nervous as she stood and gripped the mic tightly.</p><p>“Matt, I know you and Karen have both said before that you wanted to be a a part of a production of Macbeth at some point and I've just been to see Alex Kingston play Lady Macbeth in New York and I just wanted to know if you've been to see it, either here or over in England? Or if you plan on going before it closes tomorrow?”</p><p>That hadn't exactly been a question he'd been expecting. Matt paused, mind running races as he processed the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An hour's journey can feel like a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this weeks ago, when it was announced that Matt was going to be in Philadelphia for Comic Con on the same weekend Alex's show closed only an hour away in New York. And of course I went to see Macbeth last week and decided I had to go and meet Matt at the convention and of course figured I had to actually write this fic because the urge was just too great. I see Matt tomorrow (well today now) and really wanted to get this out before I did, mostly because the next few days would be too hectic to write, and it's now very late, so this is nowhere near edited enough and I'm kinda delirious with lack of sleep. But I'll come back, probably tonight, and do the proper editing. And even edit these overly long notes. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

“So yeah, I'd have to say Karen is by far the _maddest_ person I've ever met in my life, on-set or off. She's just – just Karen. There's no other way to describe her, really,” Matt said with a grin and a sideways glance over at his friend.

The audience roared with laughter as Karen shrieked at his side, unable to decide whether to be flattered or insulted by his description of her. The panel moderator waited for silence before asking for the next question. The girl in a fez and t-shirt emblazoned with Matt's own face looked nervous as she stood and gripped the mic tightly.

“Matt, I know you and Karen have both said before that you wanted to be a a part of a production of Macbeth at some point and I've just been to see Alex Kingston play Lady Macbeth in New York and I just wanted to know if you've been to see it, either here or over in England? Or if you plan on going before it closes tomorrow?”

That hadn't exactly been a question he'd been expecting. Matt paused, mind running races as he processed the question.

“Er – well – no, no, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing it yet. And I didn't get the chance to see in when it was over in England either, which you know is a shame, because I would have loved to,” he said, clutching the microphone tightly between both hands, drumming his fingers along the handle anxiously, “I mean, I knew it was over in New York right now and I've heard absolutely fantastic things about the show and come on – it's Alex! Anything she's in is gonna be amazing - but no, I haven't seen it. It ends tomorrow, you say? Now that I didn't know. Well, that's really soon but New York is really close. I'll have to see what I can do. What do you say, Kaz? Up for a show?”

Karen groaned loudly next to him, disappointment but also a tiny glint of glee shining in her eyes. “I can't! I have to fly back to LA tonight! I have busy, important Hollywood work to do. Very boring, you know, but I have to be there. But you go and give Alex my best, ok?”

“The show is sold out!” a helpful voice screamed out from the crowd.

“It's sold out? Completely? No!” he gasped. But of course it figured. It's Alex and Kenneth Branagh – of course it would sell out. “Well, I'll have to put in a few calls, see if I can pull a favor or two. I mean, what good is it being a former Doctor if I can't get tickets to see my wife on stage once in a while?”

As the crowd went wild, Matt did his best to subtly avoid Karen's small, knowing smirk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, on a break before his autograph session started, Matt found himself sprawled across the bed in his hotel room, face buried in his pillow. A groan of frustration left his lips as he listened to Karen rambling at him from the chair across the room.

“I mean come on, it's been over a year since you've seen her, you've barely even texted since then - you have to go, you numpty!” her shrill shriek pierced his eardrums, even through the protection of the pillows.

He groaned again. “Kaz, I can't! I'd love to, you know I would! I just... what's the point?”

There was a pause so long that Matt wondered briefly if Karen had heard his muffled words at all. That thought was put squarely to rest, however, when he felt a hard, heavy object strike the back of his head.

Matt cursed and shouted in pain, scrambling backwards onto his knees and turning dazedly to see Karen still sitting in her chair, but now holding the second of his own boots outstretched in her hand like a weapon. “Jesus Christ, Kazza! What the _hell_ was that for?” he shouted angrily, rubbing the large lump forming on the back of his head and blinking away the stars behind his eyes.

“That was for you being a stupid, mindless pathetic _idiot_! And there's another where that came from if you don't get your head out of your arse, go see that play, and _talk to Alex_!”

Head still throbbing painfully, but his anger at Karen abating, Matt shuffled forward, sitting up with his knees straddling the corner of the bed, facing her. He sighed dejectedly and looked down, staring at his hands. “Kaz, I can't. I just can't do it.”

Karen settled back into her chair more comfortably and lowered her weapon. “And why not? You were so _excited_ out there! What's changed in the last hour?”

He scoffed. “What's changed is that there isn't a room full of hopeful fans who love to see us all hanging out off-set. What's changed is that you're flying back to LA and I'd have to go alone and I don't think I can handle that. What's _changed_ is that I've had time to bloody _think_ about reality instead of what I want and _reality_ is that Alex doesn't want to see me and I'm a bloody idiot for ever thinking the opposite in the first place! Nothing good will come of me going!”

 _Thump_.

And there was the other boot. But at least this one wasn't aimed at his head, but rather his lap. Which considering the situation he was in, was Karen's way of making a point and the fact that it hadn't particularly hurt was merely luck.

“Why would you think something as stupid as that?” she asked him angrily but with a voice meant for an unruly but sensitive child whom she had to control her temper with.

He gritted his teeth. “If Alex wanted to see me or talk to me, all she had to do was pick up the phone.”

“And the same advice doesn't apply to you, does it?” Karen asked him with an air of impatience.

“I have picked up the phone!” he exclaimed heatedly. “I called and texted all the time after she left that last shoot – hell, I was _always_ the one to call and text whenever she left over the years – and she always picks up for a quick five minute call or responds with a three word text and then that's _it_! She obviously doesn't have any interest in keeping in touch so why should I even keep bothering?”

“Because you're in love with her, you idiot!”

At Karen's exclamation, Matt flopped back down on the bed, knocking all the air from his lungs, and burying his face in his hands. “Don't remind me,” he groaned.

But Karen wasn't having any more of his self-pity. She jumped from her chair and grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt, using an amount of force he wouldn't have believed her capable of had she not been exerting it on him to pull him back up into a sitting position.

“Reminding you is exactly what I'm doing here! You have done nothing but pine after Alex since you left the show. How many conventions have we done this year alone and how many times have you mentioned Alex? How many nights have you gotten smashed and moaned on about her for hours and hours until I wanted to smash your stupid face against a wall? You're obviously not getting over her and quite honestly, I can't take much more of this! _Talk to her_! And frankly, no matter how much I'd _love_ to go see Alex, even if I could make it, I wouldn't. If I go it seems like it's a Team Tardis thing and it's _not._ This is a you and her thing. She's got to know that you're there because you _want_ to be, not because of a group obligation.”

Matt sat back up and ran his hand messily through his hair. “What if she turns me away? At least now I can still send the occasional text but if I bugger this up, I won't even be able to do that. What if I missed my chance? ”

“And what if you haven't? You know how closed off Alex can be – she probably thought making a clean break would be easiest once you two stopped working together. I've told you a million times that you aren't the only one Darvill and I caught making moon-eyes when the other wasn't looking!” Taking in his still unconvinced face, Karen chugged on. “Think of the chances of the two of you being so near to each other? You're at a convention an hour away from her – with absolutely nothing to do tomorrow, and in a part of the world neither of you frequent often, I might add – the day before the closing night of her play. Who knows when you might get another chance like this, or if you will. _This_ might be you last chance, so why the hell wouldn't you take it?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So it was with Karen's nagging but loving words of wisdom ringing in his ears that Matt called his agent up and told him that he desperately needed a ticket to the final showing of Macbeth the very next day. His agent hadn't sounded very hopeful due to the high level of positive buzz for the play and the last-minute request, especially since Matt had made it clear he didn't want Alex knowing he was coming beforehand, afraid she wouldn't want him there, but in the end the man had done the near impossible. After getting through to the right people and making a personal appeal to Kenneth Branagh himself about Matt's need to surprise his friend and former costar in person, Matt's agent had managed to secure him a much coveted ticket.

“Just be happy you didn't have to line up at 5AM for rush tickets with everyone else who wants to see the show – it almost came down to that, you know,” his agent said over the phone as Matt breathed a sigh of relief and felt his stomach roll into knots all at the same time.

But Matt didn't care. Karen had managed to convince him to take this final chance and if getting in line with the other hopefuls had been his only chance, he would have gladly done it.

Luckily, it didn't come to that though, Matt thought as he climbed his way into the stadium seating used in the theater. He'd debated coming in jeans and a t-shirt, with a jacket and hat to try and hide his identity, but decided in the end that he'd rather wear a suit and look presentable for when he spoke to her after the show. That, of course, ensured that he was easily recognizable in the crowd. Most people were giving him his space but whenever he took a step, heads turned in his direction.

Putting aside the prying eyes of those around him, Matt instead let his gaze travel back to where they'd been glued ever since he entered through the gigantic wooden doors and into the breathtaking indoor heath that proceeded the actual set – Alex. Her head may be covered with a hood and her back turned away from him, but he'd recognize her anywhere. The show hadn't even started yet and and still her form was the first sight his eyes saw as soon as he walked into the theater.

Sir Ken had truly come through for him. His seat, while not in the first row, was still startlingly close to where Alex herself stood. He'd been worried that maybe Alex would spot him, what with him siting so close to the action, but the seats around him were filling up rapidly and Alex was still faced toward her candles, too engrossed in lighting them and in performing her role to look around and watch the crowd. And he was too busy watching her to pay attention to much else.

In fact, he was quite sure that he missed many of the finer details of the first few scenes because he was too busy just watching Alex to pay attention to the bloody battle raging on mere feet away from her. When she finally turned around and he got to properly see her face after an unbearable amount of time just looking at the back of her, his breath caught in his chest. She was as beautiful as ever, more so even, and he could only sit captivated as she brought the role of Lady Macbeth to life.

The fan from yesterday had been right – he would absolutely love to play Macbeth one day, a wish only made all the stronger when Macbeth had his wife pushed up against a wall and got to put his hands simply _everywhere_ , in all the places Matt had longed to touch Alex for nearly as long as he'd known her. The pull of the role faded quite a bit, however, when he remembered that the appeal only existed if the woman playing opposite him were Alex herself.

Matt spent the rest of the show distracted. The production was simply stunning and unlike any he'd ever seen before, Alex or no, but whenever she was on stage, his eyes were glued to her, following her every move with his eyes and drinking up every word escaping from her lips, and when she wasn't, his thoughts drifted from the actors in front of him back to Alex, awaiting her reappearance in front of his eyes, eager to continue watching her bring her own special brand of magical magnificence to her character.

After her last scene, Matt did his absolute best to focus on the rest of the play, wanting to give it and the actors before him the attention and respect they deserved, but only partially succeeded. He mostly just wanted to get through the final scenes so he could get to Alex, desperate to see her after all the time they'd spent apart, to speak to her, to tell her how absolutely wonderful she was. The thought of trying to see if this final chance at something more than friendship, especially the distant form of it they'd engaged in this past year, had a shot at succeeding continued to roll waves of anxiousness and nervousness through his whole body, but he did his best not to focus on that just yet.

This was, of course, the final show in the production's run, so when the final scene finally did come about, the crowd leapt to their feat immediately, applause echoing through the drill hall as the cast came out for their bows. His heart was lightened and a wide grin was brought to his face when the crowd roared and cheered louder than ever when Alex came out for her bow, louder even than when her costar had proceeded her only moments before.

As everyone else started shuffling towards the exists, Matt made his way backstage, his earlier nerves now shooting much more obviously through his entire body. He wished he were holding something to present to her when they finally came face-to-face but he'd already sent the bouquet of flowers ahead to her dressing room before the show started. Granted, because she'd been onstage already, she wasn't likely to have seen them yet, but he'd still feel less nervous with something in his hands.

He approached the door the stagehands had pointed him to and took a deep breath, contemplating simply leaving and avoiding the coming conversation. But Karen's voice sounded in his head, echoing through his brain, ' _This_ might be your last chance, so why the hell wouldn't you take it?' Knowing that she was right, that he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try, he swiftly raised his fist and knocked three times before he could further talk himself out of it.

Before the panic had even had a chance to set in, he heard her voice call out, “Come in!”

He took one last moment to steel himself before turning the handle and pushing the door open. He stuck his head and shoulder around the door, keeping the rest of his body hidden behind it. “Surprise, Kingston!” He forced false confidence into his voice and his face split into a genuine grin. There she was, sitting at at vanity along the far wall, with her hands in her hair, attempting remove the extensions clipped into her hair. At the announcement of his arrival, she spun around, shock and surprise springing to her face.

“Matt?” she gasped, a hand flying to her chest and the other up to cover her mouth. “I didn't know you were here! What on Earth are you doing here?”

She was most definitely surprised, but he was pleased to note that he detected nothing but happiness in her tone and not the nonchalance or even coldness he'd stupidly half been expecting. He'd known he was being ridiculous in that regard, that Alex's lack of communication hadn't meant she hadn't liked him, but insecurities ran deep, he supposed. His real worry was that when he plucked up the courage to tell her how he felt for her, that he'd be walking out of the room dejected and without even her casual friendship to keep him going.

Shaking himself mentally, Matt forced himself to focus on the her standing in front of him instead of the one in his mind. He moved into the room properly, shutting the door securely behind him and walking closer to where she was still seated. “Oh, you know, I was in town. Thought I'd come see my wife stealing the show on Broadway.”

She laughed, bright and sparkly, happiness shining through every little chuckle as a blush rose slowly on her cheeks and Matt simply loved how she seemed to positively glow, not just here, right now, but all evening. She really was in her element. “It's hardly Broadway, darling.”

He shook his head defiantly. “Nonsense! This here was way better than anything actually running over there anyway. Never seen a better show in my life. And you did steal the show, before you deny that too. Did you hear the way they cheered when you came out at the end? Absolutely spectacular, you were!”

She rose from her seat and pulled him into a tight embrace, arms thrown around his shoulder as she hugged him tightly to her. “Oh God, it's good to see you, darling. It's been far too long!”

“You're telling me?” he laughed into her curls, arms tightening securely around her waist for the precious few moments he would be able to keep them there. “I was starting to wonder if I'd ever see or hear from you again!”

Stepping back slightly out of his embrace, he saw her smile slip a fraction. “I'm sorry, I know I've been horrible at keeping in touch. It's just been a rather crazy year, you know how it goes.” She shook her head just a fraction. “But honestly, Matt, what are you doing here? I had no idea you were coming!”

“I was actually in Philadelphia this weekend for a convention with Karen. I was informed that the play closed tonight and figured I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to come see you take New York by storm. My agent managed to snag me a ticket, which was apparently near impossible because everyone and their mother have been trying to score tickets. And after seeing it tonight, I completely understand why – not that I didn't before, mind you. Just glad everyone else realizes how brilliant you are, is all.”

She looked around as if suddenly expecting to see someone else standing next to him. “Is Karen with you? Where is she? And you could have called! I would have loved to know you were coming tonight.” She slapped him lightly on the arm, as if scolding him and he couldn't help but smile at that.

“Nah, Kazza had to fly back to LA for a meeting with her agent, but she wanted to be here and she sends her love. And I dunno, I just wanted to surprise you, I guess. And it worked, so I did good there.”

She giggled, finally turning away to finish unclipping the braids from her hair. “Yes, darling, I was most definitely surprised.”

“And I dunno... I guess I just wanted the chance to talk to you. Don't know what that's got to do with surprising you, really, but that's just where my brain went – 'Wanna talk to Alex? Better make it a surprise!'”

“I know I haven't made the best use of the phone recently, but it does still work, you know. If you wanted to talk, you could have just called. You didn't have to come all the way out here to do that!” she said as she turned back to him and it was at that moment that Matt realized that she was still in her final costume, the thin, dirty, white nightdress clinging to her curves and not doing much to hide... well, anything really, from his gaze.

He swallowed. “Actually, Alex, I really just wanted to talk to you in person. I haven't seen you in ages and like you said, it's been an absolutely mad year. See, I've been doing the whole convention circuit and I've been making a bit of an idiot of myself.”

“Forgive me, darling, but how on Earth is that any different than usual?” she asked with a sly grin.

“Because usually it's because I'm clumsy or I say something dumb, but these days it's because I just can't seem to stop talking about you.”

Alex's eyes widened dramatically and he heard her inhale sharply. “What?”

“Yeah, I mean in public, but also in private, when I'm on the phone with Arthur or hanging out with Kaz, all I can seem to talk about is you. They're both getting pretty sick of it after all this time, honestly. Kazza threw a boot at my head just yesterday.”

His eyes, which he'd lowered slightly so as to avoid her gaze as he spoke, raised slightly. He saw her face, a picture of surprise and confusion and something else he couldn't quite identify staring back at him. “Matt, I-I don't know... what are you trying to say?”

 _'This may be your last chance'_ , Karen's voice screamed at him.

“I'm trying to say that I think you're amazing and absolutely brilliant and I hate when you're not around me because I miss you so much it bloody hurts. But it also hurt when you _were_ around because I could never have you the way I wanted to.” He let out a shaky breath, making sure to lock eyes with her as she stood staring dumbstruck at him. “I love you, Alex. Have done for a long time now and I guess I just needed to tell you that before it was too late, before we drifted so far apart that I never saw you again.”

Alex was still stood directly in front of him, with one hand having risen to half cover her mouth as she stared back at him in shock. “Matt, darling, you don't – you don't _love_ me.” She shook her head faintly, as if trying to clear it of the clouds of madness she likely felt was surrounding her, but Matt was quick to correct her.

He surged forward, grabbing hold of both of her hands and holding them tightly between his own. “Yes, I do, Alex. I've loved you so long now that this last year has almost felt like a bad breakup, because you were there and then you just weren't. It's kind of easy to forget sometimes that you didn't even know how I felt because I don't think I've ever been particularly subtle, but it's always been there. I just... needed to tell you. Needed to at least take a chance before you were just gone for good.” He sighed deeply, looking down and closing his eyes briefly before opening them again and staring back at her.

He no longer had any words left, his brain suddenly empty of more things to say, fearful of her continued silence. His tongue flicked out, licking his lips as he stared at her nervously, waiting for her to speak, to smile, to laugh, to slap him, to just to something other than stare at him blankly. “Alex? Please say something...”

He felt her fingers twitch in his grasp and she blinked several times, her eyes never leaving his as she obviously struggled to find words. “I – I don't...” she shook her head faintly. “Oh, hell!”

And the next thing he knew, she was kissing him. Her lips were pressed firmly against his but still felt so soft in that way that just screamed _Alex_. Still reeling from shock, Matt quickly dropped her hands from his grasp and placed his firmly on her hips, drawing her closer and letting a low groan escape his mouth as her tongue darted out to brush against his lips.

She was standing on the tips of her still bare feet but threw her now-free hands up around his neck, drawing him down closer to her. He went willingly, bending his back slightly to better pull her body against his and molding her to his frame. He licked greedily at the inside of her mouth, loving the taste of her. It was one he'd never allowed himself to forget, from the very first time they'd shared an onscreen kiss and his brain struggled to process that unlike that first time, and every other time since, this kiss was _real_. Right now, they weren't the Doctor and River. He was Matt and she was Alex and he was actually, honest-to-God kissing her, right here in her dressing room, while she wore nothing more than a thin nightgown.

That thought, coupled with the small moan she'd just let out, spurred his hands into action. They moved swiftly up from her hips, following the lines of her body until he reached the sides of her breasts. He brushed his fingertips lightly over them, unsure whether this was strictly all right, but when she immediately pressed her hips firmly against his, her thigh now pressing insistently against his growing erection, he flicked one thumb out to press and circle against the bud of her left nipple. The costume she wore provided very little barrier between them and he was able to successfully roll it between his fingers, his other hand still brushing gently against her side.

She broke their kiss to moan loudly, panting slightly before pushing his hand out of the way and pressing their chests together. She kissed him again, this time slow and soft and when they parted for the second time, she brought her hands to rest against his chest, head laying gently on top of them.

“What was that?” he asked, smiling widely down at her head as he gasped for air.

She didn't answer immediately and he wondered for a moment is she was reconsidering her apparent response, if she'd only kissed him in the heat of the moment and was now coming back to reality and having second thoughts.

“I thought making a clean break would make getting over you easier,” she finally said gently, her head still on his chest and her gaze staring across the room as he gazed down in surprise. “That's why I was so distant and didn't stay in touch like I should have. It never even crossed my mind that you were actually interested.”

He laughed gently. “Interested? Alex, are you mad? I've always been _more_ than interested. The whole bloody world practically knows it. Karen let something slip once and I'm pretty sure the entire crew had a betting pool going on regarding how and when we'd get together. I thought _they_ were all mad because there was no way you'd ever be interested in a clumsy, baby-faced, big-chinned idiot like me.”

“I like your baby face, it's quite endearing, darling.” She grinned up at him, tilting her face to press a small kiss to his jaw. “And your chin isn't completely horrid either.”

“Oi!” he exclaimed with mock indignation. He was about to respond further, when there was a swift knock on the door, followed quickly by Kenneth Branagh's booming voice calling for Alex. They sprung apart quickly, taking only a moment to right themselves, Matt throwing himself into Alex's vacated seat in an attempt to hide his rather obvious problem as Alex opened the door.

The two of them made brief small talk with her costar, Matt taking the opportunity to thank him for helping him with his ticket before he finally left, reminding Alex of the celebratory drinks the cast and crew had planned to celebrate the closing of the show.

The door clicked shut behind him and Matt groaned in defeat. He rose up out of the chair and wrapped his arms once more around her waist. “Do you have to go?” he asked quietly, nudging at her neck with his nose before starting to mouth hungrily at it.

Alex was able to stifle a groan. “Yes, I'm afraid I do. It's the last night. I owe it to everyone to at least show my face.” She broke away from him, dashing over to the vanity again and grabbing up a pen and scribbling something down on a piece of paper. She walked back over to him and thrust the paper and a key card under his nose. “But here take these – that's my hotel and room number and the key. You go ahead, I'll make a quick round at the after party and meet you there as soon as I can, all right? And then...”

“We'll talk,” he supplied helpfully, dutifully taking the items from her hand and giving her a quick kiss.

“Yes, we'll talk,” she said, then grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him back into her and kissed him soundly, flicking her tongue over his lips before pulling away once more. “And then maybe we won't do so much talking for a while.”

He groaned loudly, dropping his head to her shoulder and his hands to the curve of her arse. “Less talking and more touching, I take it?

She laughed lightly and gave his lips another peck before squirming out of his arms. “You've read my mind, darling. Now go, I have to change before I meet the others and I want to get this over with as soon as possible.”

Matt stole one final kiss before making his way out of her dressing room and through the halls of the Armory to the street, unable to keep the stupid, goofy grin from his face as he made his way to the hotel she'd directed him to. When she joined him, barely more than an hour after he got there, they jumped straight to the not-talking part of the evening and neither felt cause to complain.

There was now plenty of time to talk afterward anyway.

 

 


End file.
